


I'm Smoking (Come and Put Me Out)

by Bryre_A_Rae (FriendsandSpecialPets)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sappiness, There's some daddy issues going on here, Yusuke thinking about art during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendsandSpecialPets/pseuds/Bryre_A_Rae
Summary: Yusuke just wants to be the center of someone's attention. Akira is happy to oblige.(Please read the tags!)





	I'm Smoking (Come and Put Me Out)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even a kink of mine, I don't even go here, I was supposed to be working on something else.
> 
> Comments are always super appreciated.
> 
> (title is from the lyrics of Problem by Natalia Kills)

The room above LeBlanc was drafty. Normally Yusuke probably wouldn’t have noticed, but it was hard not to feel the cold when he was only wearing a flimsy mesh camisole and a matching pair of panties.

“What is it, baby?” Ak – no, not Akira right now – _Daddy_ asked. “Are you getting excited?”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Yusuke. Truthfully, he’d started getting excited as soon as he’d slipped on this ridiculous outfit, but he knew better than to whine about it. Daddy had no qualms about teasing Yusuke for _hours_ , bringing him so close to the edge he could almost feel himself begin to fall before Daddy withdrew, leaving him to beg for mercy through tears.

“Come here,” said Daddy, beckoning Yusuke forward. Yusuke nearly toppled forward in his haste to crawl over to the edge of the bed, where Daddy was waiting with his legs spread. He was still fully clothed, and Yusuke wanted nothing more than to claw at his pants until they were gone and there was nothing between his mouth and Daddy’s cock. He watched, enraptured, as Daddy brought his hand down to trace the outline of his own dick where it was straining against the front of his pants. He wanted to lick those fingers until they were dripping wet and just right to finger him open, but he knew better than to actually do it. “Is this what you want?”

Yusuke nodded frantically.

“How bad do you want it?” Daddy’s voice was husky with arousal. It sent shudders down Yusuke’s spine.

“I want it so bad,” Yusuke said. His own voice was higher than his normal speaking register, as it always was when he was starting to fully slip into character. “Please, Daddy. Please let me suck your cock.”

“Is that all you want to do?” asked Daddy. There was an amused smile curling at the corners of his lips.

“I want you to fuck me,” said Yusuke.

Daddy’s hand came down to settle on top of Yusuke’s head. It was a comforting weight, and Yusuke raised his head without even thinking about it, trying to get Daddy to pet his hair. Instead, Daddy curled his fingers, holding Yusuke’s head still.

“I’ll tell you what,” he said. “If you get my cock all nice and wet, then I’ll fuck you.”

Yusuke practically lunged forward. He caught himself at the last second, looking up Daddy expectantly. Daddy raised an eyebrow but made no move to unzip his pants.

“Go on,” he said, and when Yusuke began to raise his hands, he continued, “mouth only.”

Yusuke frowned. He could probably manage to get the fly down with his teeth, but the top button was going to be a problem, and it would be clumsy trying to free Daddy’s cock with only his mouth. He was trying to think of the  easiest way to go about it when Daddy yanked his head forward so that it was buried against the denim of his jeans, against his clothes erection.

“Go on,” he said.

Oh.  _Oh._ Yusuke’s eyes widened with the realization. He didn’t have to be told twice – he opened his mouth and started worrying at the fabric, pressing his lips against the outline of Daddy’s shaft. The taste of the fabric was sharp and not necessarily pleasant, but he tried to ignore that in favor of licking stripes down the line of Daddy’s growing erection. He could tell he was doing something right because Daddy’s hand tightened in his hair and he pressed his hips forward, grinding against Yusuke’s face. Even without Daddy’s hand in his hair, holding his head in place, Yusuke would have kept going. The hand on his head was just an added bonus.

When he was down on his hands and knees for Daddy, Yusuke’s mind tended to drift. His thoughts never strayed anywhere really important. Rather, they came and went as casual observations and half-formed ideas. He imagined himself painting Daddy like this, with Yusuke between his thighs working at his cock through his pants. He tried to imagine how he might capture Daddy’s face after he had just come, the way the corners of his mouth relaxed and his eyes were so dreamy and soft. He’d asked Daddy once to keep that face while Yusuke went for his sketchbook, but  by the time he’d gotten back, Daddy’s face was much less flushed, his muscles less relaxed, and Yusuke couldn’t seem to recreate the expression no matter how he’d tried. 

Sometimes, Yusuke thought of how he got there.

He could remember when his fantasies first started. He was just a young teenager, and he hardly knew anything about sex. The man he imaged on top of his body was faceless and voiceless, but Yusuke imagined he was taller, and that he spoke with an authoritative voice. Yusuke could imagine what he would say.

_Good boy._

Yusuke had always enjoyed being praised, of course. Sometimes the other boys who lived in Madarame’s shack would comment favorably on his works, and it filled him with a sense of childish pride. But it wasn’t their praise he wanted. Madarame was always kind to him, but he his critiques of Yusuke’s art didn’t flinch away from Yusuke’s mistakes. It was more common that he would point out a flaw than he would find s small detail favorable. But when he did, when he focused all his attention on Yusuke with that kind  paternal  smile, Yusuke felt like the center of the world. He treasured each word as if they were jewels.  Yusuke didn’t feel like he needed any of the expensive things the other students at his school had – Madarame’s praise was enough to sustain him.

Eventually, as he got older, Yusuke’s desire to please took a turn. He wanted Madarame to be happy with him. He wanted to pay his surrogate father back any way he could for the generosity he’d shown in taking Yusuke in and raising him. But it wasn’t Madarame he saw in his daydreams anymore. Rather, it was the faceless man. And he wasn’t always praising Yusuke’s art. Sometimes he would praise Yusuke himself. 

_You’re a clever little thing. You have such a sweet voice. Look at you, all covered in paint – the sign of a hard worker._

He wanted that attention, that easy and commanding affection that he imagined. A hand on his head, on his shoulder, on his waist. Praises whispered into his ear. The complete, undivided attention of another person.

And that’s what Daddy gave him. He had a special tone of voice Yusuke had only heard directed to him. Yusuke was the only one he called ‘baby’. Yusuke was the only one he bought clothes for, the only one he dressed like this. He never snapped, and he never yelled.

It was intoxicating.

The feeling of his head being tugged back brought Yusuke back to the present, although his thoughts still felt as if they were coming through a pleasant haze. He watched as his Daddy impatiently pulled pulled his pants open and adjusted just enough that his cock was out in the open. Yusuke didn’t give him a chance to ask – he leaned forward without prompting and took it into his mouth. Above him, Daddy let out a hiss, and he shoved his hips forward, forcing himself deeper down Yusuke’s throat. Yusuke’s breath stuttered and for a second he choked before he forced his muscles to relax to better accommodate Daddy. He glanced upward, hoping desperately that Daddy wasn’t disappointed at his momentary lapse, but he couldn’t see Daddy’s face. Judging from the way his head was thrown back and the sounds he was making, he was at least still enjoying himself. Yusuke returned his focus to his task and began bobbing his head, trying to take more of Daddy’s cock each time. Daddy’s hand tightened in his hair, hard, and Yusuke hummed in contentment. Daddy must have liked that, because he let out a choked moan that went straight to Yusuke’s cock.

“Fuck,” Daddy murmured. “Fuck, Yusuke, you’re so good at this.”

Yusuke hummed again, and Daddy bucked up into his mouth. This time Yusuke was ready for him. His throat was relaxed enough that he could take all but an inch or two. Saliva was beginning to pool at the corner of his lips, and he swallowed around Daddy’s length, savoring the noise Daddy made.

“Fuck, keep going,” Daddy panted. “Like that, keep going-”

Yusuke wouldn’t dream of stopping. Daddy’s weight on his tongue, the taste of him as he dripped precum into Yusuke’s mouth, and the smell of him was overwhelming. Yusuke was so hard it was almost impossible to think. He could tell there was a small wet spot on the front of his panties and he wanted nothing more than to reach down and palm at himself, but Daddy hadn’t given him permission. He couldn’t help but whine. A bit of spit was starting to drip down his chin, and Yusuke was sure he looked like an absolute mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. As he pulled his head back, he pressed his tongue just below the head of Daddy’s length, just the way he knew Daddy liked it. He knew Daddy was pleased when he used his fistful of Yusuke’s hair to pull him back down on his cock.

“Hnnnggg, Yusuke, fuck, you’re really good at this,” Daddy moaned. “Your mouth is so hot, _god,_ you suck dick so well-”

Yusuke curled his hand into a fist and focused on the way his nails dug into his palms to keep from reaching down and taking himself in hand. He swallowed around Daddy again, and the sound of Daddy crying out also served as a reminder to stay focused on him.

All of a sudden Daddy was yanking his back, pulling Yusuke off his cock. He missed it as soon as it was gone, and he unconsciously tried to lean forward and take it back in his mouth.

“That’s enough,” said Daddy, sounding amused. “Up on the bed, Yusuke.”

Yusuke didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping over himself, and pulled himself onto the bed next to Daddy. His body felt like there was an electrical current running through it, and he was shaking from it.

“You were so good,” Daddy said. He reached out and traced Yusuke’s cheekbone with a gentle hand. “Would you like your reward now?”

Yusuke bit back a high-pitched moan. Somehow he managed to nod despite the fact that his head was full of nothing but heat and static. He watched as Daddy stood up began to strip, revealing his perfect skin teasingly slowly. Yusuke wanted to lick his way up that toned stomach, but he knew better. He wouldn’t get a reward if he couldn’t behave, so he forced himself to sit perfectly still while a now-naked Daddy opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube.

“Get on your hands and knees,” said Daddy, and Yusuke scrambled to comply. Kneeling on the bed was much more comfortable. He clutched fistfuls of the blankets and waited with baited breath as he heard the sound of the bottle being opened. Then all of a sudden his panties were being yanked down. The feeling of the cold air of the room against his cock was dizzying. Yusuke moaned. He felt desperate for something, _anything-_

He didn’t have to wait long. All of a sudden one of Daddy’s long fingers was prodding at his entrance. Yusuke felt as if he could feel every millimeter as it slid inside. He unconsciously rocked his hips back, trying to get more, and Daddy chuckled. He raised a hand and slapped the right side of Yusuke’s ass lightly.

“So eager,” he teased. He pulled his finger back out _torturously_ slowly, leaving Yusuke panting and shaking. “Be good, you don’t want it to hurt.”

Honestly, Yusuke didn’t mind a little discomfort, and right now he was so desperate for stimulation that he didn’t think he’d even mind a _lot_ of discomfort. But it was hard to find words when Daddy was slipping his finger back in, as deep as it would go, and Daddy had such slender finger, he was only fueling the fire in Yusuke’s body, and he wanted _more-_

He let out a strangled noise and pushed his hips back again, not able to stop himself. He heard Daddy chuckle again, and a teasing hand momentarily rested on his hip before it was pulled away. Yusuke felt the loss of heat acutely. Before he could fully acknowledge it, though, Daddy was pushing another finger through his entrance, and Yusuke’s thoughts scattered.

“You’re so tight,” said Daddy. “I’ve wondered before if you ever do this to yourself, but I suppose this is my answer.”

Yusuke’s eyes fluttered shut so he could better focus on the sensation of Daddy curling his fingers, searching for Yusuke’s sweet spot. His breathing was rough and his whole body was shaking as Daddy began to thrust his fingers shallowly into Yusuke. It was good, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He needed something thicker.

Daddy began to scissor his fingers, just a little at first, then a little more. He seemed to be in no hurry. Yusuke couldn’t stop the whimpers falling from his lips. His body was so hot. Beads of sweat were forming on his chest, but they provided him no relief.

At the sensation of a third finger being slowly pushed inside, Yusuke nearly sobbed. It was uncomfortable, but far from unbearable, and the slight ache did more to soothe his arousal than to dispel it. Then Daddy curled his finger and Yusuke nearly _screamed_ as his fingertips grazed exactly the right spot. It was so good, and he wanted more, wanted something to calm this heat inside of him.

But suddenly Daddy was pulling his fingers out, leaving Yusuke whimpering. He felt empty. His insides were slick, waiting to be filled, and he wanted Daddy so badly, wanted to beg for him, but he couldn’t find the words.

He felt Daddy shifting so that his weight was over Yusuke, his chest to Yusuke’s back. The head of his erection brushed against Yusuke’s hole and Yusuke let out desperate noise.

“Are you ready?” Daddy murmured into his ear.

All the words Yusuke knew seem to have abandoned him. All he could do was moan and hope Daddy understood. And apparently he did, because suddenly his head was sliding past Yusuke’s entrance. Daddy moved almost unbearably slowly, pushing in inch by inch. Yusuke pushed back, trying to pull him deeper, but Daddy put a hand on his hip to slow him.

“Behave,” he said, and his voice was strained too. “You know it’ll hurt if you go too fast.”

Yusuke was beyond the point of caring. All he could think was that he wanted something inside of him, now. He tried to suck in a deep breath to force himself to relax, but it was immediately knocked out of him as Daddy gave a shallow thrust. Unable to help it, he pushed his hips back again. This time Daddy allowed it. The hand on his hip wasn’t holding him in place anymore, it was just resting there with his thumb tracing circles into Yusuke’s skin. Yusuke wasn’t so far gone that the affection in the gesture was lost on him. He wanted, suddenly, to kiss his Daddy. He turned his head back just as Daddy gave a deeper thrust, pushing himself further in. For a moment, his arousal was manageable. Then it was back to blazing like a wildfire through him as Daddy continued to rock against him shallowly.

Daddy must have noticed the way Yusuke was looking at him, because he slowed down slightly.

“What is it?” he asked. His voice was rough with arousal. “Do you want something?”

Yusuke scrambled to come up with words.

“I – I want-,” he managed, before Daddy gave a particularly deep thrust that made his toes curl and electricity dance through his body.

“What is it, baby?” Daddy asked, and the endearment was almost too much. Yusuke pressed back against him, taking him almost as far as he could go. Daddy let out a strangled gasp.

“You want me to go deeper?” Daddy asked, and that wasn’t what Yusuke had initially wanted, but at the moment he couldn’t remember what it was he’d been after, so he nodded frantically. “Okay, baby.”

Daddy pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in, hard enough to send a jolt of electric pleasure through Yusuke’s body. He shivered, immediately searching for the words to beg for more, when Daddy did it again, a little harder this time. It felt amazing, but it still wasn’t quite enough. Yusuke met Daddy’s eyes, and he intended to beg for more, really he did, but at the sight of Daddy’s sweat-dampened hair clinging to the edges of his sharp, handsome face, the sentence died on his tongue.

“What is it, baby?” asked Daddy again. The burst of love Yusuke felt toward him was a steadying force, allowing him to rally his thoughts enough to voice his original request.

“Kiss,” he said. “Please.”

Daddy smiled, warm and sweet, and leaned forward to obliged. He kissed Yusuke open-mouthed, sloppy, warm and familiar. Yusuke moaned into his mouth as Daddy pressed their tongues together, swiping the tip against Yusuke’s palate in such a way that Yusuke swore he could feel the touch resonating throughout his entire body. Despite the intensity of Daddy’s lips on his, Yusuke felt his body beginning to relax. Daddy kissed him like he was the only thing in the world, like he was all Daddy wanted. It was intense, but it was also comforting. The level of gratitude he felt toward the man currently rocking into his body was indescribable.

Daddy broke away from him for a moment, breathing hard, face flushed the most beautiful shade of red, and Yusuke felt like he could look at him forever. Daddy was looking back at him with hooded eyes, and Yusuke wanted so badly to capture this moment so he could look at it forever-

A particularly insistent thrust from Daddy made him cry out. Daddy grinned, clearly pleased at him, and did it again.

“Please,” the words poured out of Yusuke’s mouth before he even knew what he was saying. “Please, _harder-”_

Daddy obliged him easily, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, hard, brushing against Yusuke’s prostate in the process. Yusuke cried out. It felt amazing. His eyes screwed shut as Daddy thrust into him over and over. His cock was so hard it was probably dripping onto the bed, but he didn’t care. He needed Daddy to keep going.

“Daddy,” he moaned. “Daddy, please-”

“I’m here, baby,” said Daddy. He leaned forward and lay his head on Yusuke’s shoulder, hot breath ghosting over sweaty skin.

“Daddy, please,” Yusuke continued. “Harder, Daddy, please-”

Daddy’s next thrust sent a jolt through Yusuke’s entire body. His cock was hitting Yusuke’s prostate each time, and Yusuke felt like his arms might give out from it. His entire body felt weak from the intense pleasure.

“Like this, baby?” Daddy grunted into his shoulder, giving a particularly hard thrust that nearly had Yusuke screaming. “Like this?”

Yusuke couldn’t answer. He couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of Daddy’s cock inside him. He could feel the muscles in his lower abdomen beginning to tighten. Each jolt of pleasure was building into something more, something so intense that Yusuke couldn’t begin to imagine it.

“’M not going to last much longer,” said Daddy, echoing Yusuke’s thoughts. He turned his head so that his cheek was resting against the bare part of Yusuke’s shoulderblade. “You did such a good job with your mouth earlier, baby.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Yusuke’s lips. Daddy’s praise was something soft against the against the waves of ecstacy rolling through his body. He turned his head slightly, meaning to say something, anything, to try and let Daddy know how he felt, but suddenly Daddy was reaching beneath him and wrapping a warm hand around Yusuke’s cock and Yusuke couldn’t think. It was all so much, the only thing he was aware of was something growing inside him, overwhelming him. He had a single moment of coherency right before it burst where he felt as if he was aware of every single cell in his body. Then suddenly everything was swallowed by white-hot relief.

Yusuke wasn’t aware of falling forward, but he must have, because his cheek was pressed into Daddy’s blankets as the aftershocks shot through him, leaving him powerless and shuddering. He felt completely weightless, and totally peaceful. Vaguely, he was aware of a stutter in the sounds from above him, and then suddenly he felt himself being filled with something warm. He let out a small, pathetic moan as the final waves of his orgasm crested over him. He felt Daddy pull out a second later, and then he the bedframe shook as he flopped down next to Yusuke. His hair was mussed, as it always was after sex, and he was struggling even harder than Yusuke to catch his breath.

“Good?” he managed. His smile was sweet, but slightly strained with the beginnings of exhaustion.

“Yes,” said Yusuke, and he was surprised by just how breathy his voice was. He could feel Daddy’s come beginning to drip out of him, but he was too relaxed to even consider getting up to clean himself off.

Thankfully he didn’t have to. Daddy managed to sit upright and grab the box of tissues off the nightstand. He nudged Yusuke where he needed to pull the mesh top off and wipe his belly clean, then carefully wiped away his own come from between Yusuke’s legs. When he was content that Yusuke was clean, he merely dropped the tissues and lingerie shirt beside the bed and flopped back down. The tiredness in his eyes was giving way to something else, something that made Yusuke’s heart ache.

This tended to be Yusuke’s least favorite part. Occasionally, after sex, Akira would seem sad. Yusuke could never get him to say what was the matter, but whatever it was, it seemed to lay on him like a physical weight. It made Yusuke ache for him.

He moved closer to Akira so that Akira’s head was on his chest and Yusuke could rest his chin on the top of Akira’s head.

“Akira,” he murmured. “Thank you. That felt amazing. Thank you.”

He felt Akira sigh softly against him, and a wave of protectiveness made him wrap his arm around Akira to pull him closer. His fingers began to move up and down Akira’s spine almost unconsciously.

“I love you,” Yusuke said.

Akira pulled his head back to look up at Yusuke. He didn’t look happy, per se, but the very edges of his lips were upturned.

“I love you too, Yusuke,” he said. “Stay the night with me?”

No matter how many times Akira asked him that, the knowledge that his presence was wanted always made a spark of happiness burst to life in Yusuke’s chest.

“Yes,” he said, curling closer around Akira, as if he could protect him from whatever weighed on his mind. “Of course.”

Akira relaxed slightly in his arms. He murmured something incoherent against Yusuke’s chest. Yusuke could tell he was exhausted.

“We should sleep,” he said, and before the words were even fully out of his mouth he was yawning.

Akira made an agreeing noise. He allowed Yusuke to keep holding him, a comforting weight in Yusuke’s arms, as Yusuke dozed off.

Before he nodded off, Yusuke pressed a kiss into Akira’s hair. Akira didn’t say anything, but Yusuke thought he could feel Akira’s smile against his skin.


End file.
